Dreams
by Auralee
Summary: A little random LSFRevan/Carth fluff I came up with after playing KOTOR1: Aliana Calion has an unusual dream. Rated for language. My 1st KOTOR fic. ONESHOT!


Summary: A little random LSFRevan/Carth fluff I came up with after playing KOTOR1. Somewhat senseless, but fun to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or its characters.

Dreams

Aliana was exhausted. No big surprise there, really, since she'd spent the better part of the day on a swoop bike. The setting suns of Tatooine burned red as she headed back to the _Ebon Hawk_.

"You alright?" Mission asked. The young Twi'lek had been a good help so far on their mission, and a good friend, but there were times when she could be a pain in the butt—like right now, when she was tired, sore, thirsty, and had sand in every fold of her robe (and everything else she was wearing).

"I knew this was a foolish idea from the start." Aliana squinted through her Verpine headband at her other companion, Bastila. _Still being preachy and annoying, I see_, she thought, and swore she saw her friend wince; their bond allowed them to share thoughts and feelings to a degree, and right now she was too exhausted shield her frustrationg, and in even less of a mood to be understanding.

"Foolish or no, the credits will come in handy," she snapped, surprised at how harsh her voice sounded. "Besides, we'll need them if we even hope to buy that translator droid from Yuka Laka and deal with the sand people." Taking a deep breath, she ran one hand through her black hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, but right now all I want to do is get the sand out of my clothes and rest."

"Well, then, let's go!" Mission bounded forward, leaving Aliana to wonder how the youngster could still have all that energy, especially considering all she'd been through: losing her homeworld, attacks from Sith assassins and various thugs, and especially traveling to so many different planets. _She's probably thinking this is all some big adventure—let's hope she keeps thinking that._

By the time they got back to the _Hawk_, the temperature had fallen a few degrees, Aliana was about to drop, and Bastila had gotten so fed up with Mission's antics that she'd tripped her with the Force—which was amusing even if it was a little wrong. She'd never been happier to see the battered ship: the sight of it and its promise of a few hour's rest was a welcome relief.

"Careful there, gorgeous," a familiar voice commented as she stumbled on the ramp; Carth, who had just finished checking out one of the _Hawk's_ stabilizers, reached forward and grabbed her just before she fell.

"Thanks, Onasi," she muttered, waiting for her fatigue to clear and her legs to figure out what they were supposed to be doing. As Aliana steadied herself, she found herself liking the feel of his hands on her arms, and was oddly reluctant to move away. _What's going on here?_, she thought sleepily, before she heard a familiar laugh interrupting her sleep-muddled thoughts.

"And here I thought Jedi were more graceful than that," Canderous chuckled from inside the cargo hold. Rolling her eyes, Aliana followed Carth into the ship and headed for her bunk, using the Force to push the Mandalorian on his ass when she passed him—in the process earning a glare from Bastila that she felt rather than saw.

"Don't irritate a tired Jedi, Ordo—you'll only get hurt," she called over her shoulder, winking at Carth as she passed him. "Gods, I need some rest."

"You and me both, sister. See you in the morning." Aliana closed the door to the bunk, stripped off her outer robe, and pretty much crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

&

She was on Dantooine again, in the ancient grove where they'd found Juhani. This time, though, there were no kath hounds, no fallen apprentices, it was just her. Her…and Carth.

"Come here, beautiful," he whispered, pulling her against him, warm lips brushing her temple. His hands came up and pulled her black hair free from its band, letting it join the two locks around her face.

"This…this is a dream, it has to be," she groaned as she felt her belt loosen, the blaster pistol she kept as a back-up falling to the grass.

"I don't see you complaining," Carth replied, right before her kissed her. Aliana moaned and pressed closer to him, twining her arms around his neck, playing with the collar of his jacket. Carth, meanwhile, was pulling at her robes, and she took the opportunity to slide his jacket off his shoulders and tug at his shirt. He kissed her again, and her knees buckled. Aliana felt herself being lowered to the ground while he hovered over her, kissing her, driving her crazy.

"Carth," she groaned.

A hand gripped her shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Time to get up, gorgeous. Bastila's insisting we get moving and find that map.

_Map? Bastila? Oh…_ Aliana managed to open her eyes and saw the object of her most recent dream smirking down at her. _How long has he been in here??_ Brushing her black hair out of her face, she sat up, trying not to look Carth in the eye. "You had to go and ruin a perfectly good dream, didn't you?" _And the worst part is, it was one of my better dreams too_, she thought sadly.

"Hey, usually you're dreaming about those Star Maps, I figured it wouldn't matter much anyway." The pilot grinned.

"All right, you can go tell Bastila I'm awake. Now get lost so I can get ready." Aliana waited until he was gone before she let out a long breath. _I _really_ hope he wasn't standing there long._ Pulling on a fresh set of clothes and strapping on her gear, she headed out to find Bastila waiting in the common area of the ship. Unsurprisingly, the look on the other Jedi's face was less than amused; no doubt there was probably going to be another lecture in the near future. _She must enjoy all these lectures on the dark side_, she thought, and promptly felt the annoyance coming through her friend's half of the bond.

_I felt your dreams last night, while I was meditating. You cannot allow your thoughts to continue on this path—I fear it will only lead to grief._

_Bastila, you needn't worry, nothing will come of these dreams, or these feelings. My secret passion is just that—secret._

_Passion can lead to the dark side, Aliana, you know this. You must avoid it if you can._

_Don't worry, this passion isn't leading anywhere. No doubt it'll die relatively soon anyway._

&

Carth ran a systems check in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_, making sure the ship was ready to lift off once they found the next map, but his mind was on Aliana Calion. She'd been dreaming when he'd gone to wake her up, and hadn't been too thrilled to see him—or had she? He'd watched her for a while, long enough to hear her moan before he'd managed to wake her. _Why did she say my name?_, he thought, running through every possibility and discarding almost every one he came up with. When the answer finally did hit him, he was—to say the least—surprised. He liked the woman—she had a spirit almost exactly like his wife's had been—but up until now he'd figured it was one-sided. Hell, when he'd caught Aliana after she tripped yesterday, he'd been hard-pressed to let her go; that had to've been the only time he was glad Canderous was as annoying as he was. _Well, Onasi, you know where she stands, now what'll you do about it?_

Aliana headed back to her bunk: Manaan was about a week away, so she intended to rest and get her gear repaired and working before then. First, though, she needed a **thorough** shower and a change of clothes to get rid of the desert sand that had once again found its way inside every stitch of clothing she was wearing—how that had managed to happen, especially after their "visual encounter" with the Sand People, she didn't really care to speculate. Then, washed and relatively clean, she headed back to her bunk to start working on her equipment.

Carth was waiting for her when she opened the door. Before she could even say a word, he kissed her. Any conscious thought fled, and she forgot all about getting anything prepped for Manaan—after all, now she had something even better to occupy her time.


End file.
